The Chronicles Of Pendragon
by ImmortalDays
Summary: When everything you wanted, everything you thought you had was shattered, how do you survive? With unknown plots getting darker and more sinister, you would think that things have reached a climax moments in. There are always room for new betrayals and more players around town - and everyone wants the grand prize. No matter what the cost.


**Title:** The Chronicles Of Pendragon

**Author:** ImmortalDays

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...Not the characters, not the shows, not the books …can anyone own history?

**Chapter Song: **Valentine's Day by Linkin Park

**Detailed Summary:** When everything you wanted, everything you thought you had was shattered, how do you survive? There are always room for new betrayals and more players around town - and everyone wants the grand prize. No matter what the cost. Their hearts cold from betrayal and filled with hopes for revenge, what would the future hold? Can new warmth melt their iced hearts or will past spark ignite once more? This time when warriors battle for freedom, the consequence is war.

**Parings: **Ariel/Gwaine/Hai/Betia/Nikhol/Dorian/Susan/Jason/Toby/Hanna/Homer/Sage/Sherlock/Caroline

* * *

The cold nipped at her exposed arms, causing the woman to shiver as she walked across the market in the Lower Levels. Her long deep purple dress showed brown leather boots each time she took a step.

Ariel Macquarie paused to buy a woollen cloak at one of the many stalls, exchanging the coins in slightly numb hands. She swung the warm cloak around her and breathed a silent sigh of relief as she was wrapped in a barrier from the harsh early winter weather.

She reached the gates and paused, thinking of what to do next. Should she go and find him? Or spare them both pain - or perhaps it would just be her, based on his harsh comments. However, if he wanted to marry that brunette maid and endanger his kingdom, he had a right.

"My lady Ariel," she jumped as a young man appeared behind her. He looked about 20 and had messy dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. "Shouldn't you be inside?" He lazily waved behind him in the direction of the castle, the stupid grin never leaving his face.

"No. I think I've spent enough time inside for my liking."

"Oh, well, suit yourself." He offered his arm with a slightly rueful tinge to his suddenly no longer there grin. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Ariel picked at some loose threads on her dress and tucked a piece of dark hair behind her ear as she blinked wide hazel eyes at him, needing something to do with her hands.

"Oh, it's just that you were screaming rather loud this morning." His words might have been sarcastic, bordering crass, but his eyes told a different story. They said _I hope you're alright because I want you to be queen, not her_. "Anyway, I'm sorry."

"Thank you. But we'll be late for breakfast if we don't leave soon." Her eyes said _Thank you for letting me know I have someone on my side_. He offered her his arm again and this time she took it, thinking that things might turn out alright.

They walked through the early morning mist as they received confused looks from those who braved the chill. "Ignore them. They love you anyway." He told her, slowing to a stop outside the knight's training area. "Yet here I must leave you."

"It's okay. Thank you for walking with me." Ariel turned to look at the castle, and began walking with a silent sigh. Ariel didn't know where she stood there days. And the thought that a maid could rule a kingdom was absurd. It wasn't that she was prejudiced or anything, it was just that thinking about ruling a kingdom and knowing how to rule one are two different things.

* * *

Gwaine lunged and laughed with the knights, but his thoughts kept getting pulled to the brunette beauty that the soon-to-be king had forsaken. She was well-read, kind, beautiful and the people adored her. Already.

''Gwaine!'' A voice scolded, causing the dark-haired knight to jump. His opponent took advantage of the momentary blimp in his performance, and lunged, his blade neatly slicing a shallow cut on back of Gwaine's hand. ''Pay attention.'' Percival snapped at him.

''Sorry.'' Gwaine slammed his sword into the ground. He tore a scrap of cloth from a shirt that was trapped under a crossbow, fluttering in the breeze, before wrapping it around his injured hand.

''You are thinking of her, are you not?'' Percival hung his sword and pulled Gwaine's from the earth as he continued speaking. ''Ariel. As much as we respect Arthur, this is ...'' He sighed. ''Not something for us to speak of.''

''She is regal.'' It wasn't often that Gwaine was serious; a comment like that was only meant only for a particular set of ears.

''And yet one should be as careful with his words, as he is in choosing those who serve him.'' Percival muttered as aforementioned man approached.

''Why aren't you training?'' Arthur asked. The afternoon sunlight hit his hair and spun off, temporarily blinding anyone who stood in the wrong place at the right time.

''We were. But Gwaine needs to see Gaius.'' Percival waved a hand in Gwaine's direction. Arthur accepted this and departed after saying what else he had to say.

* * *

_To every thing there is a season, and time to every purpose under the heaven:_

_A time to be born, and a time to die;_  
_A time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted;_  
_A time to kill, and a time to heal;_  
_A time to break down, and a time to build up;_  
_A time to weep, and a time to laugh;_  
_A time to mourn, and a time to dance;_  
_A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together;_  
_A time to embrace and a time to refrain from embracing;_  
_A time to get, and a time to lose;_  
_A time to keep, and a time to cast away;_  
_A time to rend, and a time to sew;_  
_A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;_  
_A time to love, and a time to hate;_  
_A time of war, and a time of peace._

_Christian Bible, Ecclesiastes 3:18_


End file.
